


Пока ты не видел

by Terquedad



Series: Пока не [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Light Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad
Summary: Когда-то, Кисе даже не помнит, сколько времени прошло, он думал, что самое страшное – так долго спящий Аомине. Кисе думал, что как только Аомине придет в себя – все сразу наладится. Все будет хорошо, ведь иначе и быть не может, правда?





	Пока ты не видел

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Did you see?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16864144) by [saltyzebra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltyzebra/pseuds/saltyzebra)



\- Кисе, я бегал во сне! – Аомине смеется. Немного истерично. Кисе улыбается. Немного вымученно.  
И правда, прекрасный же сон.  
Когда-то, Кисе даже не помнит, сколько времени прошло, он думал, что самое страшное – так долго спящий Аомине. Кисе думал, что как только Аомине придет в себя – все сразу наладится. Все будет хорошо, ведь иначе и быть не может, правда? Просто нужно очнуться. И все. Кисе даже не подозревал, насколько сильно он ошибался.  
Когда-то, Кисе думал, что уже знает, что такое отчаянье, страх, безысходность. Он даже не подозревал, что чувство собственного бессилия, собственной никчемности станет его верным спутником, будет подтачивать изнутри, день за днем, час за часом.  
Каждый божий день за последние шесть лет и семь месяца.  
Ему не хотелось бы считать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Аомине выписали из больницы, и они стали жить вместе – но не получается. Мозг сам щелкает, против воли хозяина, отмечая даты. Месяц без изменений. Щелк. Полгода - ничего нового. Щелк. Год – врачи уже не говорят о том, что Аомине восстанавливается необычайно быстро. Щелк. Еще год – меняется уже двадцатая сиделка – они не задерживаются. Щелк. Еще год – никаких изменений.  
Щелк. Щелк. Щелк.  
\- Как на работе? – Аомине бесшумно скользит за Кисе на кухню.  
\- Все хорошо, у меня будет еще один новый контракт, - Кисе опускается на стул на кухне, открывает окно и хватает с подоконника пачку сигарет.  
\- Опять будешь скакать перед камерой в нижнем белье? – Аомине притворно хмурится.  
\- Нет, с этим я пока завязал, - Кисе смеется, щелкая зажигалкой и закуривая. Аомине не любит, когда Кисе курит. Аомине нравится, как Кисе выглядит с сигаретой. И это противоречие разрывает его изнутри всякий раз, когда он видит, как губы Кисе касаются фильтра, как на несколько секунд вспыхивает яркий огонек. Как потом блондин, немного устало и очень медленно, выдыхает дым в окно, прикрывая глаза. Как слегка стучат друг о друга браслеты на тонком запястье, когда рука тянется к пепельнице.  
\- Ёсикава-сан приготовила ужин, подогреть? – вместо того, чтобы открыть холодильник, Аомине включает чайник.  
\- Нет, - привычно отвечает Кисе, давя сигарету в пепельнице так, будто она в чем-то виновата, - я поужинал, только чай попью. Аомине ни о чем не спрашивает и ставит кружки на низкий – как раз подходящий под его нынешний рост – стол. Кисе наливает им обоим чай и плюхается прямо на пол, становясь даже ниже Аомине.  
Аомине давно ни о чем уже не спрашивает.  
Кисе спрашивают другие.

\- Тебе тяжело? – в очередной раз кто-то задает, кажется, вечный вопрос.  
\- Чертовски, - усмехается Кисе, вертя в тонких пальцах зажженную сигарету. Тогда, давно, все казалось просто. Жить вместе – самое логичное решение, после такого упорного бдения у постели больного. Тем более, Аомине был не против. Тем более, они оба этого хотели.  
Только выделить половину шкафа – этого было недостаточно. Аомине мало чем отличался от ребенка, когда только пришел в себя. Он снова учился говорить, он снова учился владеть своим телом, хоть какой-то его частью, хотя бы научиться снова держать в руке ложку и есть самостоятельно – даже это стало поводом для праздника. По мере восстановления, пришлось переоборудовать квартиру – низкая мебель, железные поручни – чтобы он хоть что-то мог делать сам. Тогда, давно, Кисе казалось, что он лично будет заботиться об Аомине, они будут вместе каждое мгновение, ведь без него жизнь теряла всякий смысл. Но того, что Кисе скопил, было недостаточно, черт, этого было слишком мало. Пришлось бросить институт – об этом блондин никогда не жалел, только смеялся в ответ на грустные вздохи Аомине. Что, мол, сам не пошел бы учиться под дулом пистолета, так хотел смотреть на мои страдания? Нет уж, лучше работать.  
Работать. Работать. Работатьработатьработать.  
Где угодно, как угодно. Повезло, Кисе просто несказанно повезло, что какую-то популярность он заработал еще в школьные годы и на первом курсе института. И если после выписки Аомине он тщательно выбирал предложения, то теперь хватался за любой контракт. Он практически перестал бывать дома, но Аомине нельзя было оставлять одного. Его родители старались помогать изо всех сил. Семья Кисе так и не приняла новую жизнь сына.  
\- Здравствуй мама, - отвечает он на звонок, сразу открывая окно на кухне и щелкая зажигалкой.  
\- Да, я устал, мама, - он затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым в темноту улицы – иначе Аомине снова будет ворчать, что всю квартиру прокурил.  
\- Да, я много работаю, мама, - он стряхивает пепел, браслеты – вечные браслеты – щелкают друг о друга, свободно перемещаясь по похудевшему запястью.  
\- Да, я люблю вас, - он снова затягивается и устало прикрывает глаза.  
\- Нет, я не гроблю свою жизнь, - он давит сигарету в пепельнице и берется за вторую. Обычно нравоучений хватает ровно на три сигареты. Иногда – на пять. В лучшем случае Кисе успевает выкурить только одну. Мама уже давно не звонила – обычно прощупывает почву раз в пару месяцев, а тут с полгода не было слышно. Разговор может затянуться.  
\- Нет, я не вернусь домой, - он снова затягивается и смотрит на отражение Аомине в окне – он только что показался в дверях кухни.  
\- Нет, я не надеюсь, что вы его примите, - он улыбается чуть виновато, нервно сбивая пепел с сигареты. Тот падает мимо – на белый подоконник. Кисе растирает его пальцем, задумчиво выводит черные круги. Слушает, слушает, слушает, долго слушает, ничего не говоря в ответ. Новая порция пепла падает с забытой сигареты.  
\- Потому что я люблю его, - просто отвечает трубке Кисе, глядя прямо в лицо отражению Аомине – тот так и не сдвинулся с места. Обычно он или скрывается в другой комнате, или вот так ждет, пока разговор закончится.  
\- Передай привет сестрам, - говорит Кисе коротким гудкам, давит сигарету – в этот раз всего вторую - и опускается на стул, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. Аомине сразу оказывается рядом, берет бледную руку в свои ладони, прижимается щекой к пахнущим табаком пальцам и улыбается немного виновато, быть может, грустно.  
Но так счастливо.  
Кисе улыбается в ответ и неприятный разговор сразу превращается во что-то незначительное из прошлого.  
Родители Аомине отнеслись к ним намного лучше. Когда Аомине уже потихоньку восстанавливался, но еще находился в больнице, Кисе случайно встретился с его матерью. И опешил, когда она внезапно разрыдалась и упала перед ним на колени, бесконечно и безостановочно твердя: «Спасибо».  
Спасибо, что ходил так долго к нашему сыну.  
Спасибо, что не послушал, когда я сказала не приходить больше.  
Спасибо, что не оставлял его.  
Спасибо, что заставил нас верить и не дал совершить непоправимо.  
Кисе только улыбался неловко, стараясь поднять ее с пола, умоляя ее встать, умоляя себя не плакать тоже, но не в силах сдержать слез.  
Аомине-сан в тот же вечер, сказал, что хотел для своего сына другой судьбы.  
Жену, детей, внуков.  
Но делать, кажется, нечего. И препятствовать не будет. И он ценит выбор Кисе и преклоняется перед его смелостью и решительностью. И тоже благодарит, кланяясь низко. Родители не говорят при Аомине, что уже собирались отключить его от системы жизнеобеспечения, но ежедневные визиты Кисе их остановили. Они просто не смогли бы посмотреть ему в глаза и сказать, что все, они решили судьбу сына.  
Так что они ждали. Ждали, когда он перестанет приходить.  
Ждали, ждали, ждали.  
А он все приходил, приходил, приходил.  
И теперь они вроде как не в праве лезть в судьбу сына. И, конечно, помогут всем, что будет в их силах.  
И эти слова были намного лучше, чем: «Если уйдешь сейчас – ты мне не сын», - которыми плюнула в лицо Кисе мать, когда он заезжал за оставшимися вещами. Тогда он просто оставил ключ на тумбочке и вышел, не оборачиваясь. 

\- Зачем Вам надомная сиделка, если можно просто отправить больного в центр реабилитации? Он там будет под постоянным присмотром и не придется, каждый день возить его на терапию, - спрашивает очередная претендентка, и Кисе понимает, что работу она не получит. Снова придется оставлять заявку в больнице. Пока не найдется человек – Кисе не сможет полноценно работать. Конечно, родители Аомине помогают, когда нужно, но отпуск у них тоже не бесконечный и беспокоить их слишком часто не хочется. Им тоже нужно работать. Но в очередной раз Кисе приходится звонить и просить помочь хотя бы несколько дней. Все было бы проще, если бы Кисе сам мог заботиться об Аомине. Но тому было слишком невыносимо собственное бессилие. И им слишком нужны были деньги.  
Да и с чужими людьми Аомине было проще. Кисе было проще не спорить.  
\- Купать его тоже нужно будет? – очередная сиделка с сомнением бросает взгляд на сидящего напротив брюнета.  
\- Он моется сам, но нужно помогать ему залезть и вылезти из ванной. Вытереть. Помочь переодеться, - Кисе с сомнением бросает взгляд на очередную сиделку. Если б Аомине стоял, она бы едва дотянулась ему до подмышки.  
Провал.  
\- Кисе-сан, - еще одна сиделка встречает его у двери, хотя должна бы уже быть дома. Уйти до его прихода – такой всегда была договоренность. Кисе невольно отмечает слишком глубокий вырез, слишком короткую юбку. Неужели снова?  
\- Почему вы еще здесь? – Кисе стягивает обувь и проходит в квартиру – тихо – Аомине уже должно быть спит.  
\- Я готовила ужин и немного увлеклась, - девушка звонко рассмеялась и как бы невзначай коснулась плеча Кисе, пропуская его вперед себя на кухню, бесшумно следуя за ним. Как и многие до нее, она хотела работать у знаменитости. Какая разница, кому подтирать зад, если в этой квартире живет знаменитый Кисе Рёта? И пусть видеть его особо не придется – всегда есть шанс немного нарушить правила. Ведь они для этого и созданы? Как и многие до нее, она искренне считала, что соблазнить мужчину – раз плюнуть. Хорошая фигура, юбка покороче, вырез поглубже, несколько случайных прикосновений, пара томных вздохов, как бы смущаясь и, обязательно, извиняясь. Потом поспешное прощание, извинение, что так задержалась. И, заикаясь и будто выдавливая из себя:  
\- Может мы… Как-нибудь… Мне, конечно, нельзя на работе, но, может… поужинаем? – и щенячий взгляд снизу вверх, и приоткрытые губы, и грудь тяжело вздымается на каждом вдохе, норовя выскочить из выреза.  
Кисе неизменно улыбался в ответ на предложение, наклонялся к девушке, ниже, еще ниже, к самому уху. И говорил:  
\- Мне неинтересны шлюхи  
И говорил:  
\- Вы уволены.  
И добавлял уже закрывшейся двери:  
\- Сука.  
\- Зря ты так, ужин был вкусным, я пробовал, - Аомине, в одних домашних штанах появлялся на кухне, как раз, когда Кисе беспощадно счищал мясо со сковородки прям в мусорку.  
\- Тварь, - в ответ на это говорил Кисе, бросая грязную посуду в раковину. Он не улыбался, он был взбешен. Его сильнее, чем даже самого Аомине, выводило из себя, когда окружающие не принимали всерьез их отношения.  
Дескать, потерпит, да сбежит.  
Дескать, устанет, да свалит.  
Никто не будет нянчиться с инвалидом всю жизнь.  
Никто не захочет провести жизнь с прикованным к коляске человеком.  
Одна так и сказала, когда-то, зачем, мол, такому красивому и молодому гробить жизнь на такого немощного и жалкого. Он тогда впервые чуть не ударил девушку, но каким-то чудом сдержался. Но с каждым разом все острее и острее реагировал на подобные заявления.  
\- Иди сюда, - Аомине протянул ладони и Кисе вложил в них свои, опускаясь на колени – так они были ближе. Аомине притянул его к себе, обнял, зарылся носом в светлые волосы. Кисе обнял в ответ, просовывая руки между горячей спиной и коляской, прижимаясь изо всех сил, целуя изгиб шеи.  
\- Спасибо, - едва слышно выдохнул Аомине, и Кисе улыбнулся, чувствуя, как злость проходит, чувствуя, как бешено бьется под смуглой кожей чужое сердце – кто-то тоже волновался.  
\- Завтра позвоню в больницу, чтобы прислали новую сиделку. Старую и страшную.  
\- Эх, а мне так нравится, когда за мной ухаживают молодые и симпатичные девушки, - Аомине вздыхает, грустно-грустно, вот только на губах расползается предательская улыбка – не сдержать ее, не спрятать.  
Порой он тоже думает, что незачем тратить свою жизнь на инвалида. Как-то он даже скажет об этом вслух. Кисе тогда ничего не ответит, так и замрет посреди комнаты, будто из него весь воздух вышибли, выкинули в другу вселенную и не объяснили, как там дышать; вышибли землю из-под ног, и не научили летать.Так что он так и будет смотреть на Аомине, пока, наконец, не осознает, что плачет. Тогда он просто уйдет из дома, а когда вернется – насквозь пропахший сигаретами, алкоголем, безысходностью и жалостью к себе,– Аомине будет бесконечно долго целовать все его лицо, руки, повторяя: «Прости, прости, прости».  
Прости. Не уходи. Не оставляй меня.  
Я не смогу иначе.  
Без тебя.  
Вскоре в их жизни появится Ёсикава-сан и перевернет все с ног на голову. Грузная, сильная, слишком высокая для японки, первое, что она сделает – отругает Аомине.  
\- Хватит изображать из себя немощного инвалида, - скажет она ему.  
\- Как ребенок, ей-богу, ванную сам принять не можешь, - цокнет она языком.  
\- Здоровый парень, сил на несколько человек хватит, давай сам переползай в свою коляску, пожалей спину старой женщины – тяжело мне тебя тащить. Вот поручень же есть, хватайся и перебирайся. Да не так, ты ее оседлать решил, что ли? Поставь другой стороной.  
\- Кисе, что за херня?! – будет кричать Аомине, привыкший, что его все обхаживают, а тут наемный работник поучать вздумал, ругать и отчитывать.  
\- Что, Аомине-ччи?  
\- Какого хера ты улыбаешься, Кисе?  
\- Я не улыбаюсь.  
\- Я же вижу, придурок.  
\- Прости, прости.  
\- Вы закончили? – Ёсикава-сан решила прекратить перепалку. – Нам пора ехать в больницу.  
Она никогда не обращалась с Аомине, как безнадежным больным. Для нее он был ленивой задницей, которая недостаточно делает, для своего выздоровления. А сказать ей, что надежда кончилась, вышла вся где-то года два назад, язык не поворачивался – за это можно было и огрести. У нее не было собственных детей или мужа, так что всю свою любовь, всю заботу и безудержную энергию она вкладывала в тех, о ком ей нужно было заботиться.  
Она не говорила «пациент», «инвалид», «инвалидная коляска», «реабилитация», «лечение».  
\- Крути колеса, нам пора на занятия.  
Или:  
\- Читай больше, а то у тебя словарный запас, как у десятилетнего ребенка.  
Или:  
\- Катись в ванную, я схожу за полотенцем.  
Или:  
\- Хватит валяться, мне надо в магазин, ты со мной – поможешь сумки тащить.  
Или:  
\- Я тут случайно смешала белую и красную фасоль, помоги разобрать.  
Вечером Аомине возмущенно рассказывал все события за день, подчистую сметая приготовленный ужин. Кисе только курил и улыбался, радуясь возвращению былой энергии.  
И когда они вместе решили сделать Ёсикаве-сан сюрприз на ее день рождения, когда Кисе размазывал крем по самодельному – страшному и очень кривому – торту, а Аомине расставлял на столе пластиковые – керамические он слишком часто бил – кружки, сложно было найти людей более счастливых.  
Она заставила их гулять. Когда у Кисе были выходные, Ёсикава-сан неизменно выгоняла их из дома. Она взяла на себя не только заботу об Аомине, но все хозяйство. Благодаря ей, они полюбовались на сакуру весной, и на красные клены осенью. Они снова стали видеться с друзьями вне квартиры, ходили в кафе и кино. Аомине с новой силой взялся за занятия, выполнял беспрекословно все рекомендации врача, научился держать что-то кроме ложки со специально утолщенной ручкой. Даже подписал Кисе на день рождения открытку – кривыми, почти нечитаемыми иероглифами, но именинник чуть не разрыдался от счастья. И только присутствие Ёсикавы-сан заставило его держать себя в руках.  
А потом…  
Щелк - ничего не меняется.  
Щелк - все по-прежнему.  
Щелк - огонек на конце сигареты.  
Щелк - браслеты друг о друга, палец о сигарету, стряхивая пепел.  
\- Кисе, пойдем спать, - Аомине сонно щурится – специально выполз из кровати, чтобы позвать Кисе. На часах – третий час ночи. У Кисе в левой руке – стакан со льдом и виски.  
\- Иду, Аомине-ччи, - мягко говорит он, снова затягиваясь, - только допью и приду, - он улыбается, чувствуя себя неуютно под чужим взглядом. Будто застигнут за чем-то постыдным.  
Будто можно по его лицу прочесть, о чем он думает.  
Можно понять, что нет ничего хорошего в его мыслях.  
\- Не спится? – Аомине не уходит, наоборот приближается.  
\- Неа, - Кисе никогда не врет - ни Аомине, ни кому-либо другому. Кисе натянуто смеется, выкидывает наполовину выкуренную сигарету и касается пальцами смуглой щеки. Аомине ненавидит запах сигарет. Аомине любит запах Кисе. А если это одно и тоже, любить ему или ненавидеть? Он поворачивает голову и легко целует чужие пальцы, касается запястья, задевает браслеты – простые, кожаные, с металлическими вставками. Уже порядком потрепанные, пропахшие табаком.  
– Носишь, не снимая?  
\- Твой же подарок.  
\- Пойдем спать.  
В следующем году они снова пропустят цветение сакуры и клены опадут без них.

\- Ты не думал все это бросить? – спрашивают его.  
\- Думал, - честно признается Кисе и тянется за сигаретой. По одной за каждую мысль, которой быть не должно. По одной за каждый момент отчаяния. По одной за каждое решение сдаться.  
Бессилие отравляет его изнутри сильнее, чем это делает сигаретный дым. Кисе сидит с компанией друзей в баре, потягивает виски со льдом, разговаривает, и курит, курит, курит.  
Аомине сидит дома. Ему бы понравился этот бар, но слишком крутая лестница у входа – придется нести его на руках – а это ему не нравится. Жизнь Аомине – там, в четырех стенах квартиры или больницы. Жизнь Кисе – в остальном мире – он часто путешествует. Он все еще слишком много работает. Его фотографии, кажется, можно найти в любом журнале. Бесконечные интервью – чтобы не утих к нему интерес. Приемы, банкеты, светские мероприятия, после которых он возвращается неизменно раздраженным.  
И курит, курит, курит.  
И все чаще пьет, только чтобы уснуть.  
А дома все по-прежнему. Низкий стол, чашка обязательного чая на ночь. Чистая пепельница, новая пачка сигарет. Ужин, который Кисе не попробует. Ключ от баскетбольной площадки, которым так и не воспользовались. Баскетбольный мяч, покрытый пылью, на шкафу. Аомине, который по большей части молчит и только смотрит так, будто в самую душу заглядывает. Будто знает все, о чем Кисе думает.  
Закурить. Затянуться. Спрятать мысли в сигаретном дыме. Аомине все чаще оставлял его и дожидался в постели.  
«Почему ты со мной? Не надоело тебе? Неужели ты все еще веришь? Надеешься на что-то? Ты ведь знаешь, что я правда стараюсь, стараюсь изо всех своих долбанных сил, но не получается. Ни черта не получается. Сколько ты еще сможешь? Сколько ты еще будешь? Тут? Со мной? Сколько будешь тратить на меня свою жизнь?» – как заезженная пластинка в голове – круг за кругом. Пока Кисе курит, Аомине думает.  
Думает спросить, но молчит. Думает, в какой момент он уже не сможет молчать.  
В какой момент вопросы сорвутся с его языка. Кисе тогда снова разревется и молча уйдет? Вернется ли?  
Или.  
Кисе осторожно забирается в постель, невесомо целует Аомине в губы, обдавая его запахом сигарет, желает спокойной ночи и обнимает, устраиваясь головой на смуглом плече.  
Аомине думает, что все это Кисе делает просто по привычке.  
У Кисе сердце колотится, как бешеное, всякий гребаный раз, стоит ему прикоснуться к Аомине.  
И это не меняется. И это, черт побери, никуда не девается.

\- Ты пожалеешь о своем выборе, - говорит в трубку мать.  
\- Нет, - спокойно возражает Кисе, крутя в пальцах зажженную сигарету, но так и не затягиваясь толком.  
\- Ты никогда не жалел о своем решении? – спрашивают друзья, когда Кисе, в кои-то веки, выбирается с ними в парк – на площадку, покидать мяч. Аомине как-то все-таки задал вопрос. Но не о том, почему Кисе все еще здесь, а о том, почему тема баскетбола стала запретной в их доме. «Тебе нельзя терять форму, а то встану на ноги – и обыграю тебя сразу», - добавил он тогда. И еще: «Не думай, что я буду рыдать, как девчонка, потому что ты можешь играть, а я нет». И: «Давай, бери мяч и свали уже из дома, а то надоел уже, я с Ёсикавой-сан посекретничать хочу».  
\- Нет, не жалел, - отвечает Кисе и понимает, что это правда. Почему-то многие думали, что он остается с Аомине только потому, что тому будет сложно без него. Но Кисе знал, что именно он сам без Аомине не сможет.  
\- А если бы можно было все изменить, ты бы поступил иначе?  
\- Нет, - Кисе улыбается, щурится на солнце. Иначе? Он не представляет себе иной жизни. Жизни без Аомине, который всегда убирает одеяло с половины кровати, на которой спит Кисе, потому что знает, что тот любит ложиться на прохладную постель. Без обязательной чашки чаю вечером, без ворчания насчет сигарет, без бесконечных сообщений, когда Кисе в очередной поездке. Без поцелуев, прикосновений, тепла. Без чужого тела рядом – такого сильного, но такого слабого. Кисе любил прижиматься, любил спать на чужом плече – точнее не мог заснуть иначе. Кисе не мог представить, что он придет домой, а Аомине там не будет. Точнее мог, но стоило подумать об этом, как волна липкого ужаса захватывала его целиком, била под дых, заставляла дрожать всем телом. Даже думать о том, что Аомине так никогда и не сможет ходить, было не так мучительно больно.  
Жизнь без Аомине, который смотрит на Кисе так, будто видит насквозь, будто видит все те постыдные мысли, которые все чаще и чаще посещают его светлую голову. Видит все то отчаянье, все то дерьмо, которое порой захватывает Кисе с головой, видит все это, чувствует, знает.  
Но молчит. Остается рядом. Целует. Обнимает.  
Не только Кисе делает многое для Аомине. Аомине дает Кисе больше. Всего себя. Всю свою жизнь.  
И это Кисе не променяет ни на что на свете.  
\- Почему ты так уверен? – не попытка отговорить, переубедить, просто праздное любопытство.  
\- Потому что люблю его. Больше всего на свете. Больше всего этого гребаного мира, - Кисе улыбается все шире, как-то успокаиваясь и расслабляясь изнутри. Как давно он об этом не говорил Аомине. Надо будет сказать сразу, как только вернется домой.  
\- А если бы ты мог отдать жизнь, чтобы Аомине выздоровел, ты бы это сделал?  
\- Да, - легко ответил Кисе, поднимаясь со скамейки и подхватывая мяч. – Только боюсь, Аомине-ччи это бы не одобрил. 

\- Я дома, - Кисе хлопает дверью и вслушивается в тишину квартиры. Почему-то Аомине не встречает его, как обычно.  
Это моментально пугает. Очень сильно. Необъяснимый ужас накрывает с головой.  
\- Аомине-ччи? – неуверенно зовет Кисе, медленно пробираясь вглубь квартиры. Будто самый страшный его кошмар вдруг – а ведь ничего не предвещало – стал явью. Кисе даже не представлял, насколько он привык, что, открывая дверь, он обязательно увидит Аомине.  
\- Привет, - раздается голос и ужас сменяется облегчением.  
«Ты меня напугал», - прозвучало бы слишком глупо.  
«Я тебя люблю, что-то давно я об этом не говорил», - прозвучало бы слишком неуместно.  
\- Привет, - неуверенно отвечает Кисе, замечая необычайное волнение Аомине. – Что случилось?  
\- Ну, я вас оставлю, мальчики, - Ёсикава-сан как-то неловко улыбается и скрывается за дверью. Кисе это все не нравится. Кисе срочно хочется закурить.  
Он идет к окну.  
\- Я хотел подождать до твоего дня рождения.  
Щелк – теплый огонек обжигает пальцы.  
\- Но у меня нет сил терпеть, - продолжает Аомине.  
Кончик сигареты вспыхивает, Кисе затягивается и медленно выдыхает дым, не в силах спросить хоть что-то.  
Мысли путаются. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, не давая дышать. Хочется проглотить этот комок, протолкнуть его ниже, чтоб не мешал, но получается слабо.  
У Кисе вообще мало что получается, когда Аомине так открыто смотрит прямо в его глаза. Так, как давно не смотрел. Кисе отвел бы взгляд, как обычно в последнее время, да вот…  
Не получается.  
Аомине пригвоздил его к месту своим взглядом. Обездвижил своей улыбкой. Черт, когда он в последний раз так улыбался вообще? Кисе не помнил и от этого невыносимо хотелось…  
Рыдать? Обнять? Поцеловать?  
Сделать хоть что-то, черт, сделай хоть что-то.  
\- В общем, - Аомине не перестает улыбаться.  
Аомине достает складной костыль. Раскладывает его. Опирается на него ладонью, локтем. Другой рукой – о стол. Медленно-медленно встает?  
Кисе думает, что это все сон. Как тот, что приснился когда-то Аомине – он в том сне бегал. А это его сон, Кисе. Где Аомине может стоять. Неужели он настолько в него не верит, что даже во сне не может представить, что тот снова ходит?  
\- Кисе? – Аомине неуверенно зовет парня. Когда он планировал сюрприз, он ожидал взрыва эмоций от всегда (раньше) неудержимо эмоционального блондина. Конечно, в мечтах Аомине легко поднимался с кресла, шел – а лучше бежал, летел, - навстречу Кисе, заключал его в объятия. Но реальность далека от мечты: он изо всех сил опирается на костыль, другой рукой – самыми кончиками пальцев, - едва может коснуться поверхности вдруг ставшего таким низким стола. Аомине хотел бы подойти к замершему Кисе, но сделать шаг – это не в его силах.  
Пока.  
Сюрприз вышел каким-то хреновым.  
Кисе все так же стоит и тупо смотрит. Смотрит до тех пор, пока истлевшая сигарета не касается кончиков пальцев, обжигая. Смотрит до тех пор, пока не понимает, что по лицу неудержимо бегут слезы.  
\- Кисе, ты плакса, - смеется Аомине.  
И стоит. Стоитстоитстоит.  
А ноги Кисе отказывают своему хозяину. Он делает шаг, два, колени подгибаются, он оседает на пол.  
\- Пожалуй, я тоже присяду, - Аомине уже дрожит всем телом – все еще слишком тяжело.  
\- Аомине-ччи… - каким-то чудом выдавливает из себя Кисе, всхлипывая, даже не стараясь перестать рыдать. Он трогает колени Аомине, проводит руками по бедрам, словно Аомине не встал на собственные ноги, а отрастил себе новые, незнакомые, к которым Кисе еще не прикасался. Падает головой на чужие колени, зажмуривается, стараясь совладать со всей той бурей эмоций, что выжигает его изнутри.  
Неверие, безудержное счастье, стыд, что сомневался, ненависть к себе за то, что потерял надежду, дикая, бешеная любовь. Отделить одно от другого, ненужное – выкинуть, хорошее – оставить.  
Но сперва научиться снова дышать.  
Да, было бы неплохо.  
Аомине говорит:  
\- Конечно, это только начало.  
Аомине добавляет:  
\- Но врач, которого мне посоветовала Ёсикава-сан, кажется, волшебник.  
Аомине продолжает:  
\- А ведь до него мне все говорили, что пора перестать пытаться.  
Аомине не может замолчать:  
\- И только он сказал, мол, а почему бы не попробовать, в конце концов, ты ничего не теряешь.  
Аомине гладит Кисе по волосам, пропуская светлые пряди сквозь пальцы, чувствуя, как его брюки становятся мокрыми от чужих слез.  
Чувствуя, что и сам уже готов разреветься, а ведь этого он при Кисе себе не позволял. Хорошо, что того часто не бывало дома.  
Но теперь-то все иначе.  
\- Кисе, - тихо зовет Аомине, и блондин поднимает голову на зов. Глаза необычайно яркие, горят на покрасневшем от слез лице. Аомине смотрит прямо в них, сквозь них, в самое нутро, в душу. – Я люблю тебя.  
И Кисе срывает крышу. Он притягивает Аомине к себе, заставляя наклониться, впивается в губы поцелуем. Аомине сцеловывает соленые слезы и запах сигарет – в этом весь Кисе: внутренняя ранимость и внешняя бравада. Сильный, до безумия сильный, намного сильнее Аомине, сейчас Кисе рыдает изо всех сил, целует изо всех сил, прижимается изо всех сил.  
И изо всех сил верит.  
Верит, что сны сбываются.


End file.
